Sleepover date
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: A love story between Peter Marston, my creative character from "Dead Rising", and Kate Marsh, from "Life is Strange". There is some Dead Rising reference. OCxKate


_Hello, I'm writing a love story between Peter Marston, my creative character from "Dead Rising", and Kate Marsh, from "Life is Strange". This is a crossover story where I portraying Peter Marston, a new student from Los Perdido. There will be alcohols, drugs, and adult content in it. So, enjoy the story._

* * *

Sleepover Date

" _It's been 2 months in Blackwell Academy. Man, I really missed my old my friends in Los Perdido… These days changed when I arrived in Arcadia Bay. I made new friends and enemies. I have to be honest that this place is very cool. I'm glad that I got accepted because my grades are very good. Now, it's winter which it's very beautiful. My friends, Warren, is a really cool dude who enjoyed Science. He really liked to talk about it, but I don't mind. As Elvis's song said, " You gotta follow that dream, to find the love you need." Speaking of "Love you need", he kept talking about Max every day as he really likes her. I get it, but someday, he will have a ball to ask her out. Kate, a girl who easily get bullied by Victoria. I never that bitch, but I always stopped her when Max was not around. It's very odd that Kate was giving me gifts everytime that I stand up for her. I never asked for the gifts, but I understand that she being nice. Every day, I always hang out with her as I went to her club. She gave me a smile when I was around. Max told me that she never saw Kate's smile before. So, Max counts on me to make her happy and I accepted it. On other hands, I have to deal with Nathan Prescott. He is insane that he threaten Me and my friends. I ain't afraid of that rich scumbag. When I start the fight with that son of the bitch, Kate's face turned her happiness to worry face. Kate doesn't want to see me getting hurt. I'm not going to say, but I'll try to avoid him so that Kate won't be upset. Today is Friday which I'm gonna take it easy without causing a problem until… the night happen. A Lot of people are taking drugs and alcohol at the party. Yeah, I was invited along with my buddy, Warren. Right now, I just left the party because I don't want to make any problem with Nathan._

After I leave the party, I'm getting back to my room. "Peter, wait!," Kate shouted. When she went up to me, she wants to go with me. I say to her that I'm heading back to my room because I'm tired. Then, she told me something...crazy. She wants a sleepover in my room which it made me blushed. I said to her," but...You will get in trouble for this. So, please don't." Kate doesn't want to sleep back to her since Victoria will bully her. I said to her," Why don't you have a sleepover with your friend, max." Kate told me that she told Max about the sleepover and Max is okay with it. I said," Okay, this is really weird. Why Max is okay with it?" Kate hugged me and whispered me," Because I like you." I was speechless when she actually said that. I confessed to her that I like her, too… but Kate is too innocent to get in trouble. Also, I will get in trouble, too. Kate said, "We not making love. We just want to sleep together with our Pajama. This is not a test. This is for real." So, I said," are you sure about this because we are breaking a rule if we doing this." Kate agreed.

 _Later that moment..._

Kate already sneaking in the boy's dorm and went to my room. When she entered my room, She was surprised that she saw some posters of Chuck Greene and other bands. She didn't know who Chuck Greene is. So, I guess she's not a guest of racing. I want to sit on my bed and watches some old 1950's horror movies and Kate wants to sit next to me as she wants to watch it, too. Kate asked, "So… you really like old horror?" I answered," I do. Every Friday Night." She gave me a smile. I bet she never see any old horror movies, but I don't blame her for that. I was nervous as someone will found us. I wish that somebody will stop picking on Kate which I don't know why it's fun to bully. Next hour later, I began to feel sleepy which I lay down to sleep. I told Kate that she can finish the movie while I'm sleeping. So, Kate wants to finish the movie for a little while. Kate turned to me as she shows her feeling about me, but she decided to sleep, too. Before she sleeps, she began to pray as she thanks God for the day, but she kind of apologizes for committing sin as I heard. So, she cuddling me with passion. I felt warm and nice as I never sleep with a girl before, but I hope that I'm not in trouble. She asked, "Peter, I have a question?" I opened my eyes and said," Yeah, Kate?" She said," Are we couples now? I seem that you already liked me?" I answered," I guess we are now. You liked me and I like you that make our couple now in strange ways." Kate said," I know it's… weird that I'm in your room. Just for today. It's good that you tried to respect me. Don't worry, I know you will do great things in the future. I bet Victoria will picking on me in the morning since I entering a boy dorm." I said," Yeah, It's weird that she talks so… flirty with me." Kate began to be little jealous and "So… is she liked you or…?" I said," I don't know. I don't trust her as she will use me for something. Max told me that she saw Victoria flirty with which it's sick." Kate said," oh… okay. She really needs help." I nodded yes. She said," Can you promise something for me." I said," sure." Kate said," I know that you never…. Well…. Never hit on Victoria. So, please I want to… get close to her…. You promised?" I was weird it out when she thinks that I'm hitting on Victoria, but I never liked that whore. So, I said," Kate, Why do you think I'm hitting on her? I never liked her and beside…. She hitting on Senor Jefferson which it's sick. I don't even get near her. So, You have my words… I promised." Kate kissed me afterward. So, we go back to sleep and cuddling together. Man, I think this is the best sleepover or I called it" Sleepover date."

The end….

* * *

Thank you for reading this and leave a review about this.


End file.
